galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghigant
]]The 'Ghigant's are an Exonoma species that share the Exonoma base trait with the Chranegla. They were thought to have been extinct during the Exonomian Genocide War which started due to unknown reasons. Just like all the other Exonoma (sub-)species the Ghigants have the capability to shapeshift, and just like the Chranegla the males still posses this trait, but unlike them the Ghigants make active use of this ability. History The Ghigants originate from 11 billion BC but did not appear in the mortal worlds, they were created by Theyri when she was still a Sculptor and placed in an unknown galaxy afterwards. Somewhere in 6 billion BC they were released into the universe with only one purpose, cleaning Theyri's mess. When she has corrupted a race to such a degree that they begin to pose a threat to the entire universe and the Harbingers were not present, the Ghigants would step in. At a certain point Theyri created the other Exonoma species, when the Ghigants sent a large force to judge and study them all hell broke loose. Their ship malfunctioned and began to fire itself into warpspeed, but almost each part would be fired individually and thus wreck the ship to shreds. They abandoned the ship with little supplies and landed on the Exonoma Homeworld. Unable to create much advanced machinery they had to rely on their survival training and instincts, but eventually the Chranegla became hostile and led the other Exonoma species to war against the Ghigants and thus made them extinct on their homeworld. What the Chranegla didn't know is that the Ghigants are widespread throughout the universe but feared that one day they might return, this is a secret only known by the top of Exonoma society. Appearance As a shapeshifting species their true appearance has never been witnessed as nobody know what their actuall appearance is. Diet The Ghigants are omnivorous, when they eat something they clean it to the brink that all edible parts are gone as they want to make as much use of nature without hurting it too much. Government The Ghigant is led by the Ghigant Oracle who stands in contact with Theyri and leads the Ghigants, he or she is only allowed to bring forth her orders, when he/she rules in his/her own intrests he/she will die after a couple of days. While the Oracle still remains above all other Ghigants there is still another form of government called the Summit of Nobility, they are responsible for maintaining the Ghigant's empire and keeping the overal hapiness of the population high. Culture Much of the Ghigant culture is based on the sun due to their religion, paintings, buildings and clothing are centralised about the sun as well. Society The status of a Ghigant in society depends on the wealth they own, a regular citisen owns a house and a transportation vehicle. A mid-class owns a house and 2 transportation vehicles. A Ghigant that is richer than a mid-class owns a house, an accomodation smaller than a house and 2 transportation vehicles. A rich Ghigant own a mansion with a large patch of land surrounding it and +4 transportation vehicles. Nobility owns large mansions consisting of maximum 3 floors topside and an unknown amounts of floor groundside, this status is hereditary and to keep this status from falling into wrong hands the Summit of Nobility has decided that nobility can only marry nobility. Houses of Nobility : For main article, see: List of Known Houses of Nobility The Houses of Nobility are noble families within Ghigant society, their status has been given billions of years ago and is hereditary. It is known on rare occasions that a family is granted the title when the total amount of noble families is slimming due to marriage. When this happens the Summit will propose an unknown amount of families who meet the requirements. Religion The Ghigant have a religion in which the sun stands central and is depicted as an 8 pointed, yellow star. They often use the day and night cyclus on planets as a one of their teachings. During the day when the sun smiles upon them, it guides their path, it tells them what to do and how to achieve everything. But during the night it felt that it did too much for the Ghigant and left, they learned to live on their own without the need of the sun but knew that this could not be done forever. At the dawning of a new day the sun feels sorry and returns, and to make the Ghigant remember they they can't live without each other this cycle continues itself. Intelligence The Ghigant were made by Theyri to be extremely smart and quick thinkers, their IQ is of high level. Technology : For main article, see: List of Ghigant Technology The Ghigant make use of Titan technology given to them by Theyri, but it is modified in such a way that all of their systems would stop functioning when they fight for their own gain and intrests. Military Doctrine : For main article, see: Great Ghigant Navy The Ghigant's military branch, called the GGN, is responsible for military and political logistics and the protection of their settlements all across the universe. They make much use of Stone Rings when travelling in large groups and a warp drive based on the Rings when in small groups. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri